Echo -Sadstuck-
by ChayseElric
Summary: "I... love you... little-man.."


_So, before this starts I'd just like to say that I just came up with this idea, I didn't really piece it together well with what actually happened, but I hope you like it! _

* * *

_Sadstuck/Songfic_

_Dave Strider and Dirk Strider_

_Echo - Jason Walker_

_Homestuck_

_**Echo**_

* * *

_**Hello, hello.  
Anybody out there?  
'cause I don't hear a sound  
Alone, alone.  
I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now.**_

* * *

"Bro!"

Dave Strider's shouts echoes off the walls of every surface around him.

His sun-glassed eyes darted around, looking for any sight of his brother anywhere.

"Bro!"

Dave stood for a moment, his breathing coming out in rushed pants.

He was incapable of hearing any other sound other than his own breathing.

"Dirk." Dave breathed, falling to his knees into the hard gravel beneath his feet.

Loneliness consumed the sixteen year old as he stood frozen, all hope of finding his brother alive and well flooding from his mind.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

_**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name**_  
_**Like a fool at the top of my lungs**_  
_**Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright**_  
_**But it's never enough**_

* * *

Dave walked around through the dark gravel aimlessly, the katana hanging from his left hand like a dead weight upon his shoulder.

He had long given up any hope of finding his brother, the words falling uselessly off his tongue as he called.

Sighing to himself he rested his back against a reasonably sized boulder, the cold stone feeling wondrous on his tense muscles.

He fluttered his eyes closed and rested his head against the cool boulder.

With a groan he pulled his dark glasses off his eyes, dropping them to the gravel below with a glare to them.

His red irises burned into the dark lenses which now resided on the ground but his glare dropped when he heard a distinct coughing in the distance.

"Bro!" Dave screamed, turning around and running towards the sound, his heart running a thousand miles a minute.

* * *

**_Cause my echo, echo_**  
**_Is the only voice coming back_**  
**_Shadow, shadow_**  
**_Is the only friend that I have_**

* * *

Dave's heart skipped a beat when he turned around the rock and found a sight he never wouldn't expected to see in a million years.

Dirk Strider was laying face up on the dark gravel.

His pale blonde hair hung loosely to his face and..

A katana was stabbed hastily through his chest.

His breathing was escaping his mouth in erratic spasms.

"Bro." Dave whispered, dropping the blade held in hand to the ground, it landing with a metallic clatter.

Dave swallowed his fear and dashed forward, driving his knees to the ground beside his adoptive brother, pressing both hands around the wound on his chest, a hiss of pain escaping Dirk's lips.

"Little-man... It's no use." Dirk whispered, his throat closing up in pain.

"Yes it is! I'm not going to let you die!" Dave screamed, pressing his hands firmly attempting the suppress the blood he knew wouldn't stop flowing.

No matter how hard he may try.

"Please, you can't leave me." Dave whispered, the pressure going slack as he slid his head down to rest above Dirk's pectoral as tears flooded his eyes.

He ignored the blood that was staining his pristine blonde hair red and he grabbed a hold of Dirk's shirt, holding back the sobs that burrowed themselves inside the very depths of him.

"Please." Dave whispered, his voice breaking as he allowed the sobs to escape his lips, barely feeling the light touch on his knee that belonged to Dirk.

"Dave, please... don't cry." The cracked whisper drove holes in Dave's mind and he clenched his eyes closed, the sobs consuming him.

"I'm.. proud of you." Dirk choked out, managing to grab the wrist that Dave had tightened on his t-shirt.

"I... love you.. little man."

And those were the last words that Dave heard from his adoptive brother.

* * *

**_Listen, listen_**  
**_I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give_**  
**_But it isn't, is it?_**  
**_You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head_**


End file.
